Cecilia
Cecilia is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Cecilia is a long time fan of Papa Louie’s many restaurants. Most people around town recognize Cecilia as the girl who came in 3rd on the first season of Ballroom Bash. In the last few years since her disappointing loss, Cecilia has shied away from ballroom dancing. Her last spark of hope was a job opportunity at Whiskview Dance Studio, which fell through due to it’s unexpected closure. Cecilia quickly took a job at Papa’s Bakeria to pay the bills. Thankfully, after a year of hard work making pies, Papa Louie opened up Cecilia's Dance Studio so she could pursue her dreams. Appearance Cecilia has dark brown hair. She wears a green dress, a black belt, and green shoes with black laces. Around her neck, she displays a white pearl necklace. Clean Up Cecilia's hair is now more organized and lighter than before. Her outfit is also more detailed and the button on her belt is white instead of black. Her pants are lighter and now have pockets. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 mushrooms (Bottom and Top Right) *3 peppers (Bottom and Top Left) *3 onions (Top and Bottom Right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Tomato *Tomato *Rare Patty *Mustard *Onion *Top bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Brown Rice *Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Mint Sundae with Yum 'N' Ms *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria *2 French Toasts *Cinnamon *2 Butters *Honey Drink: *Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Spicy Garlic Wings *8 Cheese Cubes *4 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *3 Tomato Wedges Drink and Popcorn *Large Lemon Mist *Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Cherry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry **Cherry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Frosted Onion **Frosted Onion **Frosted Onion Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Yum & M's Sundae with Mint Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *3 Onions *3 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (New Year) *Regular Rainbow Gramigna *Three Cheese Sauce *Italian Seasoning *7 Cheese Cubes *3 Onions *3 Tomatoes *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Yum & M's *Powsicle Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Strawberry Wafer, Waffle Cone Wedge, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Dreamsicle Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ring Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Candy Corn Drizzle *Regular French Cruller Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Spicy Garlic Tofu Skewers (right) *8 Cheese Cubes *4 Carrots (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steak *8 Red Peppers *8 Mushrooms *Regular bake *9 slices (square cut) Papa's Cheeseria *Wheat Bread with American Cheese *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Philly Steak *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Christmas) *Wheat Bread with Ginger Spice Cheese *Philly Steak *Fajita Peppers *Philly Steak *Mushrooms *Cranberry Chutney *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Holiday (Christmas) Papa's Cupcakeria HD Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Liner D *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconuts **Konpeito **Wasanbon Blossom **Cherry **Wasanbon Blossom *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Matcha Drizzle **Konpeito **Uiro **Uiro **Uiro Stickers Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 16 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 31 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 22 * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 36 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 45 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 24 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 38 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 25 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 54 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 47 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 65 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 57 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 36 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 42 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 59 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 25 Unlockable Toppings With Her *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Lemon Mist. *In Cupcakeria and Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Lemon Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheese Cubes. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ginger Spice Cheese. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Clover, Bruna Romano, and Maggie winning the Pepperoni Division with Carlo Romano. She then lost to Prudence in the semi-finals. *2012: She lost to Peggy in the second round of the Jalapeno Division *2013: She lost to Utah in the first round of the Hyper Green Division *2014: She lost to Shannon in the first round of the Keylime Division *2015: She earned more votes than Sasha in the second round of the Wasabi Division. She then lost to Clover in the division finals. Trivia * She is the only female customer who prefers Onionfest as her favorite holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria . *For three PNC competitions in a row, she lost in the first round. *Although she never had Easter as her favorite holiday, she still dresses like a bunny in the 2015 Easter Picture. *According to her Flipdeck, her ending in Bakeria is the canon ending. *The slice of pie in her Flipdeck is a Cherry Cheesecake special from Papa's Bakeria Order Tickets Cecilia_Pizzeria_Order.png|Cecilia's Pizzeria Order Cecilia Burger.png|Cecilia's Burgeria order CC Taco.png|Cecilia's Taco Mia! order cec fr.jpg|Cecilia's freezeria order Cecilia's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Cecilia's Pancakeria Order Cecilia burger.png|Cecilia's Burgeria HD order Cecilia order.png|Cecilia's Burgeria To Go! order Cecilia_zps5a8075cb.jpg|Cecilia's Wingeria Order Vaggie Cecilia.png|Cecilia's Hot Doggeria order Cecilia-order-Onionfest-Papa's_Cupcakeria.png|Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria during Onionfest cecilia normal.png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria regular order Screen Shot 2015-09-08 at 1.31.07 PM.png|Cecilia's Pastaria order during New Year Cecilia Pasta.png|Cecilia's Pastaria regular order Cecilla Freezeria To Go!.png|Cecilia's Freezeria To Go! order Cecilia Thanks.png|Cecilia's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Cecilia's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Cecilia Cheeseria order during Christmas Cecilia's Cheeseria Order.png|Cecilia's Cheeseria Order Cecelia Cupcakeria To Go.png|Cecilia's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Cecilia Cherry.png|Cecilia Cupcakeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Gallery 34.jpg Unlocking cecilia.png|Upon being unlocked. Cecilia.png Bandicam 2014-03-12 17-44-21-558.jpg Division winners2.jpg Division finals.jpg Ceciliaperfectscoreinnewyear.png Perfect Breakfast for Cecilia.png Poor Cecilia.png Willow n Cecilia.png|Cecilia talking to a vampire 3rd Place 2014 1.jpg|Cecilia with Poor Kenji in 3rd Place for Keylime Division Picture 27.png Perfect Pasta for Cecilia.png Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.41.21.png Cecilia HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.19.14.png|Cecilia is angry at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Ceciliaperfect.png|Cecilia loves her perfect wings! Easter 15 small.jpg|Cecilia with Xandra and Cletus in the 2015 Easter picture Cecilia Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cecilia is happy with her perfect soft shell taco! Steven in the game.jpg Cometcon 02.jpg|Cecilia at Comet Con Workersdancing.jpg|Timm and Cecilia as workers in Papa's Bakeria bandicam 2016-03-31 19-09-24-800.jpg|Cecilia sad because she did not get enough points in the day Screenshot_10.png|Cecilia Style B In Taco Mia HD Fan Art Cecilia is Great!.png|Edited icon. Ceciliashirt.jpg|A Cecilia Shirt (made by birds323 on customink.com) Rainbow Cecilia.png|Rainbow Cecilia Cecilia in a wedding gown by magicmusic.jpg Cecilia and Kayla DokiDokiTsuna.jpeg|Fan art by DokiDokiTsuna Ceciliazcv.PNG|Made by Almei pixel cecilia new.png|Made by LavenderSunset ChibiMaker5000.jpg|Cecilia as a chibi maker Cecilia_NaturalBeauty.jpg|Fanart by NaturalBeauty Cecilia_Timm_DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Fanart by DokiDokiTsuna chefs_Tamatim.jpg|Fanart by Tamatim MaggieCecilia.jpg|Mah OTP - Made by Telts23 (made using Rinmaru couple creator) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters